Victims Of Love
by MjVelis
Summary: —¡Edward, Isabella, por aquí! —Ellos se acercaron a los reporteros—. ¡Wow! ¡Qué elegantes! Isabella, divina como siempre. —Gracias… —¿Y qué nos pueden decir acerca del rumor de su divorcio? —Tú lo has dicho es solo un rumor —contestó Edward un tanto tajante. ¿Que pasa cuando los celos rebalsan el limite de lo permitido? ¿Cuando lo conocido ya no causa el mismo interes?.


_**Nota: Hola Mi nombre es Mariajosé y esta es una historia que empecé hace un par de años y por motivos personales ya no la seguí publicando. Originalmente esta era una historia Robsten, pero decidí cambiar el nombre de los personajes para subirla aquí. Espero que les guste y se aceptan críticas constructivas.**_

_**Beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Victims of Love**

**Prólogo**

Llevaba horas recorriendo la misma _boutique_, no encontraba un vestido que le gustara y acentuara su figura, había buscado en las mejores tiendas de Londres y… ¡NADA!

Paseó su mirada por las repisas y maniquís, vio un vestido blanco, decidió probárselo, así que se dirigió a los vestidores.

Quince minutos después… Estaba harta, se llevaría ese. Como si la idea de asistir a la _premiere_ de una de las películas de Edward en el festival de cine británico la entusiasmara.

_Total, seguro que a él no le molestaría que ella no fuera_, pensaba mientras salía de la _boutique_ con la bolsa de la compra en una mano.

Iba solo para callar los rumores de su matrimonio, el cual supuestamente estaba por llegar a su fin; también decían que ella estaba celosa de _Emma Watson (1)_, la coprotagonista de su marido.

—¡Soy Isabella Swan, por Dios! ¡Cómo voy yo a estar celosa de esa…! ¡De _ESA_!

Y por si eso fuera poco, se insinuaba que entre Edward y Emma había una conexión… una química que no todos poseían, que había algo especial entre ellos.

—¡Hipócritas! Eso mismo decían cuando él y yo grabamos la _Trilogía __Existence (2)_, claro, nosotros nos casamos —Pensó en voz alta mientras se dirigía a su auto. Hasta se atrevían a decir que entre ellos había algo más, eso ni ella lo dudaba… ¿Le dolía? Sí, solo que no sabía si lo que la hacía sufrir era el orgullo o el amor por Edward, aunque lo segundo nunca lo admitiría.

Llegó a su casa, situada en la mejor zona de Londres.

Iba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, pero antes de entrar oyó la ducha del baño.

_Así que ya estás aquí_, pensó. Dejó las bolsas en el buró y bajó al estudio por un _whisky._ No tenía ganas de toparse con su marido. 15 o 20 minutos después subió y entró al cuarto.

—Hola —dijo una voz masculina.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Aquí vivo…

—No aquí duermes, a veces.

—No empieces, por favor —contestó fastidiado—, y date prisa, se nos hará tarde.

—Claro —dijo con altanería mientras depositaba la bolsa del vestido en la cama y comenzaba a sacar su contenido.

—Mis padres darán un almuerzo mañana, tenemos que ir, es algo familiar.

—¿Disculpa, tenemos? —inquirió ella enarcando una ceja.

—Si no quieres ir no importa, no creo que hagas falta —dijo él restándole importancia—. _Hace mucho que dejaste de hacer falta_ —murmuró bajito, tan bajo que Bella no pudo oírlo.

Antes de entrar al baño para comenzar a arreglarse ella no pudo evitar mirar mientras él empezaba a vestirse, tenía que admitirlo, Edward era simplemente hermoso; él al percatarse de la mirada de ella sonrió burlón.

—¿Se te perdió algo?

Ella respondió apartando la mirada y entrando al baño.  
>.<p>

.

.

_Media hora después._

—Bien. —Se puso delante del espejo para ver cómo le quedaba el vestido—. No se ve mal…

—¡Isabella! —Edward seguía en la habitación y estaba colocando los gemelos a su saco, la miró de reojo, sin prestarle demasiada atención a su atuendo—. La _limousine_ ya está abajo, te dije que no tenemos tiempo —dice mientras se dispone a salir de la habitación.

—Edward, espera…

—¿Qué? —Se da la vuelta exasperado.

—¿Te gusta mi vestido?

—Sí, está lindo… date prisa, por favor.

—¿Cómo crees que irá Emma, Edward?

—Mmmm… No lo sé —contesta con fastidio mientras baja las escaleras. Bella lo sigue escaleras abajo, y dándose un último vistazo en el espejo del vestíbulo, salió de la casa por la puerta principal, donde justo los esperaba una lujosa_ limousine_.

Con ágiles movimientos Edward entró en el auto, el mismo que Bella abordaría segundos después. Una vez dentro, los dos, la _limousine_ se puso en marcha. Los primeros quince minutos de trayecto fueron en completo silencio, para Isabella era frustrante, quería decirle algo, hablar de cualquier cosa como solían hacer antes, mientras que para Edward era mejor ir en silencio, para él hacía mucho que sus conversaciones resultan molestas, fastidiosas y aburridas, siempre acababan discutiendo.

Al no soportarlo más Bella decidió hacer algún comentario que pudiera desembocar en una conversación, lastimosamente de su boca no salió lo que ella esperaba.

—¿Estás pensado en ella? ¿Crees que ella es linda?

—¿Quien? —Edward la miró confundido.

—Emma.

—Todas las mujeres son bellas, a su manera —respondió mientras _texteaba_ en su _Iphone_.

—Si tú lo dices…

_Al cabo de unos minutos_…

—¿Crees que lleve alguien?

—No sé… no lo creo —contestó él distraído.

—Espero que _Ian (3)_ llegue temprano, él es todo un encanto.

— Mmm… —Edward apenas emitió sonido.

—Cuando termine la película y la rueda de prensa, y todo eso… van a pasar el _trailer_ de nuestra película.

—¿Cuál? ¿Con quién? —preguntó él abandonando sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo que cuél? Ya sabes, _Just love me_, con _Ian_ y conmigo, luego es la pequeña rueda de prensa y tú debes de estar ahí.

—Creí que luego iríamos a la fiesta que ofrece el director, _Emma_ ha dicho que…

—Edward —lo interrumpió Bella tajante—, luego vamos, además necesito estar ahí… contigo.

—No puedo, ni quieroquedarme, Isabella… imposible. Además no puedo dejar sola a _Emma_, ella la está pasando difícil, tiene…

—Es todo lo que te importa, ¿no? Emma…

—Y todo lo que te importa a ti, eres tú misma, además no te pongas paranoica, la relación que tengo con ella es de amistad, ella se ha convertido en una buena amiga.

—Eso no es lo que dicen los medios, ni las páginas de Internet.

—Tienes razón, es lo que digo yo, y de mi palabra te tienes que fiar, apreciaría que me tuvieras un poquito más de fe.

Isabella desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, en su regazo. Edward suspiró cansado.

—Esto es inútil, esta clase de conversaciones no nos llevan a ningún lado, ya dejémoslo… y sonríe que ya llegamos.

Ella inhaló. La puerta se abrió y en un segundo miles de gritos inundaron sus oídos. Edward fue el primero en salir, luego muy amablemente le ayudó y la tomó de la cintura mientras cientos de _flashes_ los cegaban, rápidamente fueron rodeados por un séquito de guardaespaldas, y el representante de Edward no se hizo esperar, llegó a su lado, y como siempre, lo dirigió hacia los reporteros de los distintos canales y programas.

—¡Edward, Isabella, por aquí!—Ellos se acercaron a los reporteros—. ¡Wow! ¡Qué elegantes! Isabella, divina como siempre.

—Gracias…

—¿Y qué nos pueden decir acerca del rumor de su divorcio?

—Tú lo has dicho es solo un rumor —contestó Edward un tanto tajante, la reportera al notar que no podría sacarles más respecto al tema decidió dejarlo.

—¡Tienen razón! Ustedes se ven tan enamorados… Bueno, Edward, ¿qué nos puedes decir acerca de esta nueva película?

—La verdad creo que es una gran historia… —Isabella no pudo evitar quedarse como tonta observando a su marido. Era guapo, divertido, inteligente, sexy… y tantas cosas más, ella podría pasar horas observando el rostro de Edward sin aburrirse, cada gesto, cada mirada, el movimiento de sus labios, para ella era fascinante…

—_¡Emma! Estábamos esperándote_. —Al oír ese nombre Bella se tensó, tensión que Edward pudo notar, pues la tenía agarrada de la cintura.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? —saludó mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo a Edward y dirigía una fría mirada a Isabella

—_Emma_, queremos saber un poco más acerca de tu personaje, ¿qué nos puedes decir?

—Bueno, verás es una huérfana que… —Lucía espectacular, tenía que admitirlo, llevaba un vestido _blanco_ de un hombro, que le quedaba perfecto, para su pesar era una mujer guapa y más con su, "lindo, elegante y remilgado", acento inglés, igual al de su marido. Bella suspiró frustrada, no quería ni imaginar lo que dirían las revistas, los programas de celebridades, al ver que las dos iban de blanco, seguramente harían comentarios muy hirientes para ella, todo el mundo sabía que _Emma_ era una de las favoritas en las _Red Carpets_.

Así siguieron un rato más, tomándose fotos, contestando preguntas… Veinte minutos después estaban entrando al teatro, en donde todas las personas estaban tomando sus respectivos asientos pero cuando ellos se dirigían a tomar sus asientos en primera fila…

—Disculpe, usted no puede sentarse aquí, estos lugares están reservados para el elenco.

—¿Qué? Pero… —Antes de que Bella pudiera terminar su queja…

—Siéntate atrás —la cortó Edward.

—Edward, querido, ¿nos sentamos? —_Emma_ pasó de largo, prácticamente, ignorando a Isabella.

—¿Edward?… —Bella lo miraba incrédula, ella era su esposa tenía derecho a sentarse junto a él. Edward solo le sonrió y dio media vuelta para tomar su sitio. Luchó por verse serena y casual, pero gracias a Dios a lo lejos vio a _Ian Somerhalder_.

—¿Isabella? ¡Hey, linda! —Ella prácticamente corrió hacia él, mientras Edward no le tomaba importancia al asunto y tomaba asiento junto a_ Emma_.

Luego de un par de minutos la película empezó, las fans gritaban cada vez que Edward salía, y ni se diga cuando él y Emma se dieron el primer beso, algunas incluso gritaban:_"Ellos son Sí son la pareja perfecta"_ o _"qué lindos se ven juntos",_ y toda clase de cosas; claro, que habían otras que se mantenían "fieles" a Bella, y no decían nada. Cuando por fin terminó la película, empezó la rueda de prensa que duró más o menos una hora con treinta, y obvio no faltaron las preguntas idiotas como: _¿qué haces para ser tan sexy? O ¿Cómo haces para mantener ese lindo acento inglés?_

_Es inglés, imbécil_, pensó Isabella con fastidio y luego de ser idiotas empezaron a hacer las preguntas hirientes e incómodas.

—Dime, Edward, ¿cómo besa _Emma_? ¿Mejor que Isabella? ¿Por qué físicamente te parece más sensual _Emma_, cierto?

—Primero, Emma besa bien. Segundo, no ee… es que… _Emma_ e Isabella besan diferente… amm… Ellas se mueven distinto y… qué difícil, no sé. —La audiencia se ríe menos Isabella—. Y tercero, yo jamás, jamás he dicho que _Emma _sea más sensual que Isabella o viceversa, y si me volvieran a preguntar no respondería.

_Emma besa bien_.

_¿Besa bien? ¿Pero qué clase de respuesta es esa? Tendría que haber dicho "Isabella besa mejor" ¡Sí! ¡Eso tendría que haber dicho! Maldito idiota,_ pensaba Isabella furiosa, pero ya llegará mi turno de dejarte en ridículo, Edward.

_Al terminar la rueda de prensa…_

—¿Te vas a ir o te quedarás? —pregunta Isabella dirigiéndose al escenario a tomar el asiento donde hace un par de minutos él había estado, mientras _Ian _tomaba el de _Emma_ y los demás actores sus respectivos lugares

—Me quedaré, no quiero que luego digan que no apoyo a mi mujer —respondió irónico—. Solo iré a dejar _Emma_ a la _limousine_.

—Déjala, es inteligente, no creo que se pierda. —Él solo le dedico una fría mirada antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a la salida.

Presentaron el_ trailer_ de "_Just Love Me_" y para su alivio, a las fans le gustó mucho; luego inmediatamente empezó la entrevista, al principio las preguntas se centraban en la historia o por qué habían decidió tomar el papel, o dónde habían grabado, cosas de ese tipo, pero unos minutos después…

—¿Isabella, cómo se siente besar a _Ian_? —Odiaba esas preguntas, en lo que pensaba que responder se dio cuentas de que Edward acaba de entrar al salón… ¡Perfecto!

—Bueno, definitivamente él tiene que estar en el _Top_ 3 de los mejores besos que me han dado… y las otras dos personas… son las más inesperadas.

—¿Y tú, _Ian_, qué nos dices? ¿Cómo se siente besar a Isabella? ¿Besa bien?

—Bueno, la verdad es toda una experiencia… se siente bien, muy bien. —La audiencia se ríe e Isabella se sonroja.

—Bueno, ¿y en la escena del desnudo cómo se sintieron? ¿Se pusieron nerviosos?

—Si me puse nervioso, solo miren a la mujer que tengo aquí…

—¡_Ian_, cállate! —ordena ella mientras todos estallan en risas.

—¿Y tú, Isabella, cómo te sentiste? —insiste la fan.

—Yo… La verdad me sentí muy cómoda, pensé que me iba a sentir nerviosa pero no, para nada…

—¿Te gustaría volver hacer una escena así con _Ian_?

_De acuerdo, Isabella, puedes simplemente sonreír y no decir nada… o quedar como una zorra y tratar de darle celos a Edward_, pensó.

—Isabella, dinos, ¿lo volverías a hacer? —insistía la chica.

—Yo… —De acuerdo, quedaría como una zorra—. Sí, definitivamente, ¡me encantaría!

La entrevista duró unos veinte minutos más, se despidió de_ Ian_ por si no lo veía en la fiesta, a la que él también estaba invitado, luego salió por la entrada principal, donde Edward la esperaba.  
>Bella esperaba que él al verla hiciera un comentario con respecto a la entrevista, pero, para decepción suya, ese comentario no llegó. Subieron a la <em>limousine<em> sin decir ni una palabra mientras algunos _paparazzis_, que todavía merodeaban por el lugar, los fotografiaban.

La fiesta era en el _Hotel Ritz_ de Londres.

Con el tráfico quedaba a unos treinta minutos de donde estaban.

_Treinta minutos de completo silencio_, pensó Isabella.

Edward tomó un cigarro de su saco y bajó un poco el vidrio para que el humo pudiera salir y no se quedara atrapado adentro, ella bajó el vidrio de su lado para poder ver las hermosas calles de Londres, extremadamente iluminadas.

Cuando estaban por llegar, el esperado comentario apareció.

—Tuviste un par de preguntas muy interesantes —dijo Edward en un tono casual y frío—. ¿Te divertiste mucho, cierto?

—Sí, un poco. —Él no dijo nada más, así que después de un par de minutos ella agregó—. Lo bueno es que no duró mucho.

Él se rio sin humor.

—Gracias a Dios que no duró mucho, sino habrías terminado por confesar que te mueres de ganas por revolcarte con él… si no pasó ya, claro —diciendo esto salió de la _limousine,_ dejándola completamente atontada. El comentario le dolió, no por lo que dijo, sino por cómo lo dijo, hubiera preferido mil veces que ese comentario hubiese sido dicho con celos y en forma de reproche, pero fue dicho con tanta indiferencia, cómo si ella no le importara en lo más mínimo.

Se recompuso rápidamente y salió de la _limousine_, mientras cientos de cámaras les apuntaban, disparando _flashes _por doquier. Esta vez él la tomó de la mano y la guió dentro del hotel, dejando el ruido de los fotógrafos atrás.  
>Uno de los recepcionistas los llevó hacía el salón, donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, una vez dentro se separaron.<p>

—Busca mesa, si quieres, luego te alcanzo —propuso Edward, quien se dirigió a donde estaba _Emma _y sus amigos. Isabella se quedó observando, al ver que él tomaba asiento con ellos suspiró y decidió buscar una mesa.

.

.

.

**Notas:**

**1. Emma Watson: **es una actriz, modelo y Licenciada en Literatura británica, conocida por interpretar a _Hermione Granger_ en la serie de películas de _Harry Potter_.

**2. Trilogía ****Existence: **está centrada en Pagan Moore, de diecisiete años, quien ha estado viendo almas toda si vida.

**3. Ian Somerhalder: **es un actor y modelo estadounidense. Saltó a la fama por su interpretación de _Boone Carlyle_ en la serie de televisión _Lost_y por su actuación como _Damon Salvatore_ en _The Vampire Diaries_


End file.
